Knowing A Person
by The Devil's Rep
Summary: Knowing a person is like music. What attracts us to them is their melody, and as we get to know who they are, we learn their lyrics.


Hello!

This is my first ever fanfic! Yay! I hope this meets all of your undoubtedly high standards.

Also, I would like to apologize in advance for the bad writing in any 'romantic' part, seeing as I am a 15 year old guy who has never had a girlfriend. Oh well.

On with the story!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue. I do not own. Please do not sue.

* * *

Anna loves Kristoff.

A lot.

She loves his totally-manly blonde hair, his eyes, and his nose (regardless of how big it may be). She loves his awkwardness, his gruff yet gentle nature. She's even come to love his thing with Sven.

Anna loves Kristoff.

But, as she's come to realize, she doesn't know all that much about him.

It's been 3 months since the Great Freeze, and 2 months 3 weeks since Kristoff got the guts to ask her out (as if she would say no.). Yet she still doesn't know him as well as she thinks she should.

She knows the basics.

Last name?

Bjorgman.

Favourite food?

Carrots.

Best friends name?

Sven.

Eye colour?

Chocolate brown.

Foot size?

...Big.

That was about it.

Anna wants to get to know Kristoff better. She wants to make up for... the last time, when she didn't know anything at all.

Problem is, Kristoff isn't very good about talking about himself in general. He'll stumble over talking about his day. Explaining a past that he himself could hardly remember? It was like getting blood from a stone.

Every time she asks, he'll start off ok, and make it 3 sentences before dropping off and changing the subject. And although she understands that his childhood was less than ideal, it's incredibly frustrating when you're trying to find out more about a person.

Ok, so asking Kristoff wasn't going to work. Time for Plan B.

* * *

"You okay?"

Anna's head shoots up "Of course! I'm perfect! Well, not perfect but I'm pretty good! Why?"

Kristoff gives her a half-smirk, rolling his eyes and turning back to the path ahead. "Nothing, really. You just seem... quiet."

They're following a less-travelled path through the forest, heading for the Valley of the Living Rock. It had taken a few days (as well as a few heated discussions, silent treatments, pouts, and a fair amount of kisses) to convince Kristoff to take a day off to take her.

In fact, they had their first real fight a day or so ago because of it. Kristoff just would not take a day off, no matter what. It had led to arguing, yelling, Anna storming out of the stables while he stubbornly stayed behind. He had come by later, having cooled down enough to talk.

He agreed to take her to re-meet his family, on the condition that it is on a day that he usually had off. So, there they were, speeding through the snow that covered the more northern part of the route.

"What's so strange about someone being quiet?"

"Nothing, unless said person is you"

"I was just thinking"

"Careful. Don't hurt yourself"

"Oh shut up"

They fall back into silence, but this one is more comfortable, each deep in their own thoughts. Anna finds her thought turning to (surprise surprise) Kristoff.

She thinks back to when they met. Her, shivering in a ball gown meant for August weather; him buried under thick layers of cloth caked in snow. Big, gruff, and less than cheery, she remembers being intimidated by him (but who wouldn't be?) while also noting that he looked quite handsome (stop that Anna, you are engaged)

Kristoff is... different. To say the least. He's big, to start. Very big. Much bigger than the average Arendillian. He's easily a good foot taller than she is (and it's not fair that even when she's on tiptoe on a step he still has to stoop slightly to kiss her) seventy pounds heavier, and a lot more broad. One of his sweaters could easily fit two, maybe three Anna's with room to spare (she may or may not have stolen one to test this)

To say he's not a people person is an understatement. Anna's not quite sure why, but he does not trust others easily (it had taken her almost half an hour to explain to him that the stable boy was going to bring Sven to a stall in the stable, not kidnap him)

He also manages to be graceful and at ease while clumsy and awkward the same time. On the mountain, he's sure footed, quick, efficient and calm. In the palace, he's almost literally a bull in a china shop. He's never had any reason to watch where he swings his arms (which results in a lot of broken vases) or be aware of how he eats (and though his effort is admirable, he should really just give up now) or even care about what he wore (he still doesn't)

Despite all this, Anna still loves him. Sure, he may be too big for the palace, and fine, so he still hasn't learned that he can use the indoor bathroom, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that he's here with her.

Their both shaken from their thoughts by Sven braying, slowing to a trot as they approach the outskirts of the valley.

Grabbing the reins, Kristoff pulls back, bringing the sled to a halt. Hopping out, he brushes off some snow that Sven had kicked up before walking over to Anna's side and helping her down. "We'll leave the sled here. It's too rocky for it anyways" he decides, turning to unhook Sven from the harness. Sven immediately bursts forward, dashing ahead to bound about in the clearing.

Kristoff rolls his eyes. "So much for this being a surprise"

Anna laughs, hooking her arm through his "It'll be fine. As long as your family doesn't try to marry us again"

"I talked to them last time i was here. Threatened to call it off if they didn't behave. I also didn't tell them exactly when we'd be coming, aside from Grand Pabbie"

Anna raises her eyebrows. "And how did tha-"

"Kristoff's home!"

And Kristoff disappears under a pile of roc- err, trolls.

"Look at you! It's been so long!"

"Mom, i was here last week."

"Exactly!"

"Kristoff look! I grew another mushroom!"

"My fire crystal broke!"

"C'mon, we got food ready and everything, come on!"

"Wait, how did you know you were coming today?"

"Please, we could smell you ten kilometers ago."

"Oi!"

"Kidding. We got it out of Pabbie"

Kristoff grumbles something about traitors, and Anna giggles.

About fifty pairs of eyes turn to stare at her. Her giggling trails off.

"He's brought Anna!"

They surge forward, but seem to remember their promise to behave and manage to stop themselves. But they're grinning like maniacs as they part, allowing Anna to walk through to Kristoff. She stands beside him and looks back at his family.

Both sides wait for the other to speak.

Kristoff's impressed that his family is showing so much restraint. A small grin begins to form on his face-

"So, are you two married yet?"

-and then his face drops into his hands.

Of course it's Bulda. She never was known for holding her tongue.

"No mom"

"Not even a little?"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Stop that back talk mister! Now get over here! You need a bath!"

Kristoff glances over at Anna. Then back at his mother. "Uh uh. No way am I leaving Anna with you lot. She'll be-"

"She'll be fine, Kristoff. I'll see to that"

Kristoff and Anna (who's been surprisingly quiet this whole time) turn their heads to see Grand Pabbie rolling forwards.

"Hey Pabbie" Kristoff greets, turning around fully "It's nice to see someone who's sane"

"Now now, Kristoff, be nice" Pabbie scolds, but he's smiling, and his tone is far too playful for his words to carry any real weight. He turns to Anna. "How are you, dear?"

Anna offers a small smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "I'm fine. How are you?" She bites her lip.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you for asking. Now, Kristoff, listen to your mother. Go take a bath; you do smell-"

"Hey!"

"-while I make a cup of tea for Anna here. Everyone else, back to what you were doing"

Kristoff still looks hesitant, but he allows Bulda, who's already chattering to him ("Honestly Kristoff, don't you bathe when you're outside the valley?") to drag him away. The rest of the trolls roll off to do whatever it is trolls do, leaving Anna standing awkwardly with Pabbie.

"Come, child. A cup of tea will do you good."

* * *

Some time later, Anna finds herself sitting under a stone overhang, a roaring fire warming her very nicely, assisted by a piping cup of some kind of herbal tea that Pabbie has whipped up. Directly across from her, Pabbie sits, tending to the flames. He prods and pokes the logs, occasionally taking out a fire crystal if the flames fall to low. Satisfied with his work, he turns to Anna.

"So, Anna. How has life been for you?"

Anna starts, jolted from her thoughts. "Life? Oh, right! It's been treating me good. I mean well. Good? No, well."

Pabbie either doesn't notice her fumbling with words, or is too polite to let on that he does. "That is good to hear. And how is Elsa?"

"Oh she's great! She's getting better and better at controlling her powers. She hardly loses control anymore, and when she does it's never enough to do any damage. Every so often she'll do a performance for the townsfolk..." She goes on to talk about how the citizens of Arendelle love Elsa, how Elsa was finally starting to allow herself to make physical contact with others, the time Elsa created a flurry just for her to play in (it turned out to be a snowball war with Anna and Kristoff up against Elsa and Olaf)

It's not until Kristoff gives a slight cough that she realizes that he's returned from his bath. She also belatedly realizes that she's been talking for quite a while. Flushing, she shuts her mouth, eyes dropping to stare at the floor. Kristoff chuckles and comes over to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. She know that he wouldn't dare do this in front of his family, lest they have a heart attack, but he knows Grand Pabbie is... less excitable than the others.

Pabbie smiles at them, and asks "So. You two, is it 'official'?"

Kristoff and Anna both jump, answering at the same time "Yeah". They stare at each other before turning back to Pabbie.

Still smiling, Pabbie then asks "For how long?"

In unison "Two months, Two weeks, and a day". More staring.

Chuckling softly, Pabbie continues "And you two are happy?"

"Definitely" Yet again in sync. Anna turns to Kristoff "Seriously?"

"What?"

"Are you copying me?"

"What? No! Why would I copy you?"

"I don't know, but stop it!"

"How am I supposed to stop if I don't know what you're going to say?"

"...Shut up, Blondie"

"Whatever you say, Freckles"

They look at each other for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. Anna's head falls onto Kristoff's shoulder as she starts crying from laughter, while he's not much better, turning his head to bury his face in her hair, his laughter muffled but still loud. Eventually they calm down, though they stay in their position, her head on his shoulder, his cheek resting on her hair. They both look at Pabbie, who simply smiles knowingly, causing them both to flush a dark crimson.

Kristoff looks like he's about to say something, but he's cut off by yells from some of the younger trolls.

"C'mon Kristoff!"

"Come play! You promised you would after your bath!"

"Yeah, and that was over, like, ten minutes ago!"

Kristoff rolls his eyes fondly, a small grin forming on his face. Anna reluctantly removes her head from her shoulder as he stands, presses a kiss to her temple (which causes her to blush ridiculously) before turning and running over to the youngsters, snatching one up and chasing after the others who run away, screeching excitedly. They end up playing some strange variation of tag around the clearing, only it involves rolling and sticks (No worries about Trolls stabbing themselves, Anna muses) Anna, however finds herself transfixed by the sight, of being so close to one's family. Although she was growing closer to Elsa, their relationship was still awkward at times. Anna finds herself wishing, then vowing that one day she and Elsa would be that close.

When Anna finally tears her gaze from Kristoff (who has successfully captured another young troll and is parading around, holding him over his head while the others squeal with glee), she turns back to the fire to see Grand Pabbie smiling softly at her. Suddenly she remembers why she wanted to come in the first place. "Grand Pabbie?"

"Yes, child?"

"Well, I know you're going to want Kristoff to tell me, and he'll have to tell me some things but I wanted... I was hoping... that you could... maybe tell me more about Kristoff?" Anna finishes, silently cursing her awkwardness. She finds herself playing with the end of her right braid. She stops, biting her lip.

Pabbie gives her a knowing smile; as if he was expecting the question (could trolls read minds?) "I don't know everything about him, but I can tell you what I do know." he answers, leaning forwards. "What would you like to know?"

Having been half expecting a no, the question catches Anna off guard. "Well, umm, why doesn't he have any family?"

It takes her a few seconds to process what she's said.

"Oh my god! I didn't- I didn't mean it like that! I just- well, I- not why doesn't he have any because he obviously has some, but where are they? What happened to them? Are they-"

Pabbie holds up a hand, and Anna rambles to a stop, blushing to the roots of her hair. Then he speaks. "Don't worry about being blunt, Anna. It's better to be honest and straightforward, regardless of how painful it might be."

Grand Pabbie leans back, resting against the stone face behind him. "Now, Kristoff's family. We believe he was an only child, so he has no siblings to look after. His father was an ice harvester, like Kristoff. His mother was the daughter of a priest down in Arendelle. He got Sven as a gift from them when he was five"

Anna bit her lip "And, um, what happened to them?"

Pabbie grimaced "From what Kristoff told us, we think that he lost his mother to pneumonia when he was six years old, and then his father to alcohol a year later. After that, he began following some of his father's harvesting partners, and started to pick up the trade. Then, about a year later, he saw you and your family pass by and decided to follow-Elsa told you about that night, correct?"

Anna nodded. How could she forget? It was the first time Elsa told her what had caused their separation. "Just a few weeks ago"

"Well, he followed you here, we took him in, and the rest is history."

Anna stares at the flames, processing this. She's not quite sure what to think, but she pushes it to the back of her mind; she wants to find out more. "Could you tell me more about... today's Kristoff? What's he like?"

Not missing a beat, Pabbie continues "Well, you've probably noticed some things about him already, but in case you haven't I'll explain. For one, he's not naturally at ease with people. He's stubborn, which to be fair, serves him well in the market to a certain degree. He can also be somewhat tactless. It's not that he doesn't care how other's feel, it's just that he doesn't know what people find offensive. Trolls see it as a compliment, being told we are round and heavy and smell like earth is a compliment. You humans, not so much."

Anna laughs at the mental image, and Pabbie gives his own gravelly chuckle. When they've both calmed down, he continues.

"He's also very unresponsive. He remains calm in almost all situations, and while this is good for survival situations up in the mountains, it also gives others the impression that he doesn't care during arguments. He does care. Just as much as, if not more than everybody else. But he doesn't show it very well. He doesn't trust people very easily, not after he lost his father to alcohol. And, as I'm sure you've noticed, he's used to being outdoors most of his life, so life in the castle has been very different. Living there will be quite an adjustment for him if you two, ah, settle down. How many vases have been broken so far?"

Anna flushes at the implication of 'settling down' (not that she'd mind) and mutters "10".

Pabbie raises his eyebrows "I must admit, I was expecting that number to be higher"

Anna laughs, but it quickly fades as a thought crosses her mind. She looks at the ground. A frown appears on her lips.

Pabbie notices. Tilts his head. "What is it, child? Is something wrong?"

Anna looks back up, and there's something in her eyes, almost angry. "Yeah, there's something wrong. Everything you've said about Kristoff has been negative. It's only been 'Kristoff's not this' or 'Kristoff's not good at that'. You're completely ignoring all the good things about him. So what if he's not good with people? So what if he's a little too big for the castle? Who cares? It's what makes him him, and what makes him so imperfectly perfect. You guys raised him; you should be supporting him, not putting him down!"

When she's done, there's an edge in her voice, and it's been raised; not loud enough to alert Kristoff and the trolls (who are still running about outside) but still louder than is entirely necessary.

They sit in silence for a while, both in their own thoughts. Now that Anna's beginning to calm down, she realizes that maybe she's gone too far, what if she's gone too far, oh god she's gone too far. She stares at the ground, waits for Pabbie to get mad.

Minutes pass.

Anna can't take it, she looks up and sees Pabbie... smiling?

Seeing the confused look on her face, Pabbie speaks "I'm not upset, if that's what you're worried about. If anything, I'm glad you had your little rant. It proves that you do care about him as much as you say you do"

Anna realizes she's not in trouble, and breathes a sigh of relief. She's about to apologize when Pabbie cut's her off.

"I told you all the negative things about him first because you need to know them before anything else. Only when you know a person's flaws, and are able to embrace them, can you see the true good in them."

Anna thinks of Elsa. Nods in understanding.

Pabbie pauses for a second before continuing. "Now, even though Kristoff isn't naturally good with people, he is very good with children. I'm sure you've noticed how well he gets along with the younger trolls"

Anna listens to the whooping and hollering from Kristoff and the young trolls. She watches as they jump around the clearing. She sees one trip and start to fall, she's about to yell out a warning, but Kristoff is already there, one large hand scooping him up while the other supports the numerous trolls on his back.

Pabbie takes Anna's silence as a cue to continue "It's not just trolls either. Kristoff gives of a... aura of safety, so to speak. He comes across as honest and trustworthy, albeit a bit grumpy. Every so often i accompany him down to the market, and on more than one occasion i have seen mothers give their children to Kristoff to look after. Especially babies. He has a soft spot for babies. When he's holding one, he'll often hum a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him before she died."

Anna almost squeals, it's so cute.

"While he doesn't trust very many people, he is unswervingly loyal to, and protective of, those he is close to. He is incredibly patient, gentle, and kind-hearted, despite his gruff personality. He's a very, very hard worker, and he takes pride in his work."

Anna remembers her fight with Kristoff, and decides to ask about it. "Grand Pabbie?"

"Yes?"

"A few days ago, Kristoff and I... well, we had a fight. He just wouldn't take a day off, no matter what I told him. What does he have against taking a break?"

Pabbie looks Anna in the eyes. Smiles. "Part of the reason lies with who he is. Like I said, he takes pride in his work. But another part lies in his childhood."

Anna frowns, her eyebrows wrinkling "What does his childhood have anything to do with this?"

Pabbie smile fades a little. "You were raised inside a castle, Anna, so I don't think you understand how things work out in the town"

Before, Anna would have been offended, would have protested. Now she closes her mouth, accepts the fact that no, she doesn't know very much about the small town outside the castle.

"When Kristoff was growing up, after his parents died, it was just him and Sven. He took up ice harvesting to stay alive. If he didn't work, he didn't eat. One day could have made the difference between life and death. Even after he came to us, he still needed to work for things we could not give him, such as the sled and harness for Sven, his tools, even some of his clothes. So he's not used to taking a break whenever he feels like it. The idea that he can take a day off whenever he wants and not go hungry is still foreign to him"

Anna stays silent, quietly feeling terrible that Kristoff had such a hard childhood while she sat in the castle with all the time in the world.

Pabbie watches her, gauging her reaction. Then he smiles. "Do not feel badly, my dear. The hardships he has endured has strengthened him and made him into who he is today. And do not forget, you had problems of your own."

Anna opens her mouth to argue that it's still not fair, but stops short. "I guess you're right. It still doesn't seem fair though."

Pabbie sighs. "No, it isn't fair. The world isn't fair. The only thing we can do is make the best of what we get. Now, it's getting late. I expect you will be leaving soon"

As if on cue, Kristoff walks over to them, panting from his games with the younger trolls, but smiling widely all the same. "Hey Anna, Grand Pabbie. As much as I hate to break up your talk, we need to head out now if we want to be back before sundown. The last thing I need is to be frozen solid because i brought you home late"

Anna laughs, standing up "That wouldn't be too bad."

"Hey!"

"Kidding. Anyways, Pabbie? Thanks for... telling me."

Pabbie only nods and smiles "It was my pleasure, Anna"

* * *

It takes 10 minutes, promises to visit again, and a lot of 'I'll be back soon, mom' but Kristoff and Anna make it through the trolls in time to be back before dusk.

As they're walking to the sled, Kristoff looks at Anna curiously "What did Grand Pabbie tell you? Wait, did he tell you embarrassing stories about me? Because I swear, I did not have lice-"

Anna shushes him, grinning. "No, there were no embarrassing stories, I swear."

Kristoff looks suspicious, but lets the matter drop. He calls out "Sven!"

Sven comes bounding over, covered in moss and crystal dust. Chuckling, Kristoff hooks him back up to the sled, before walking to the side and giving Anna a hand up. Hopping in himself, he gives the reins a flick, and they set off.

The ride is quiet. The only sound comes from the soft crunch of Sven's hooves in the snow, and the whistling of the wind.

Anna finds herself looking at Kristoff. She thinks of the things Pabbie told her about him. Gentle, loyal, kind-hearted. She smiles.

Kristoff notices. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Anna shakes herself out of her thoughts. "No"

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

Anna smiles softly, turning forward and resting her head on his shoulder. "Oh, no reason. Don't worry about it"

* * *

Well, there it is. It probably took longer to write than it should have, but oh well.

Seeing as this is my first ever fanfic, I would greatly appreciate a review of any kind! You liked it? Tell me! You think it could be improved? Let me know! You think it sucks and should be removed immediately?

Go ahead! I'm not picky or easily offended!

Thanks for reading, everyone. You're all awesome. Even you, haters. ( ﾟ∀ﾟ)

I'll see you in my next fic, if I decide to write one. We'll see.

~The Devil's Rep


End file.
